Lovesome
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Buka mata, lihat ke dunia luar, dan temukanlah taburan serbuk kasih yang jatuh seiring kepak sayap kupu-kupu di sekeliling Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki. / for kuromomoweek / day #7: together / [7/7]
1. Birthday

**Lovesome**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for kuromomoweek.

_(Buka mata, lihat ke dunia luar, dan temukanlah taburan serbuk kasih yang jatuh seiring kepak sayap kupu-kupu di sekeliling Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

_kuromomoweek day #1: __**birthday**_

* * *

Andai saja ada formula yang dapat mengubah bebauan obat-obatan dan antiseptik yang bercampur ini menjadi aroma yang lebih baik, menjadi seperti bau rumput, barangkali? Atau bau hujan, itu akan lebih baik. Paling baik jika wanginya diganti dengan aroma mawar atau melati. Momoi tak akan keberatan, tentu. Andai penyulapan itu bisa benar-benar terjadi di dunia ilmiah, ya?

Bebauan tak enak itu menjadi pelengkap kado ulang tahunnya, yang satu paket dengan aliran infus yang ditusukkan ke punggung tangan, ketidakbebasan bergerak, dan aturan yang ketat tentang obat serta halangan untuk makan ini-itu.

... Tidak, dia tidak akan sudi untuk memilihnya jika dia diharuskan memilih.

Tapi, sudi tidak sudi, hal tersebut diataslah yang menjadi hadiah utama dari ulang tahunnya. Dia tidak bisa memilih. Semua karena gastritis akut yang menyerang sejak minggu lalu dan akhirnya dia menyerahkan dirinya pada rumah sakit untuk ditangani. Itu pun karena saran kekasihnya yang sedikit memaksanya, akhirnya dia mau menurut untuk tinggal di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Momoi-_san_."

Momoi terbangun dari lamunannya yang hanya berisi sesal-sesal yang dibumbui dengan kekecewaan dan ditaburi dengan kesedihan. Dimensi khayalan yang kelabu itu membuat wajahnya berubah murung dan terbentuklah garis lengkung ke bawah pada bibirnya.

"Hn ...?"

"Mau minum?"

Momoi menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Kuroko terpaksa memainkan tangannya di depan wajah Momoi karena lagi-lagi gadis itu menunjukkan topeng gundahnya dengan tatapan yang kosong serta ekspresi yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Tetsu-_kun_," sebelum Kuroko berkata apa-apa, Momoi telah berkata duluan. "Sebaiknya kaupulang saja. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktumu untuk wanita yang penyakitan sepertiku."

Kedua alis Kuroko terangkat sesaat. Dia pun menggeser bangkunya agar lebih dekat pada tempat tidur Momoi.

"Kau tidak punya apapun yang bisa kau harapkan dariku. Pulang saja, dan bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-temanmu, kau tidak perlu menemani orang ini."

Buruknya kesehatan berdampak pada pikiran, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Keadaan Momoi merupakan timbal balik di antara keduanya, pikirannya berefek pada kesehatan lambung tapi kemudian si penyakit lambung memperparah cara pikirnya akan sekeliling pula. Matanya memandang negatif segala hal yang dia miliki, dan pikirannya menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri seolah dia adalah orang tak berharga yang tak punya esensi atas eksistensinya di muka bumi.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Momoi-_san_."

"Aku—"

Kuroko pun berdiri, dia mengambil kursi roda yang tak jauh letaknya dari tempat tidur. Setelah mendekatkannya pada tempat tidur, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk Momoi, "Mau kubantu turun dari tempat tidurmu? Atau kau bisa sendiri? Aku ingin membawamu jalan-jalan."

Dengan sambil melepaskan satu embusan napas yang cukup panjang, Momoi menjawab menggunakan anggukan lemahnya.

Kuroko membantu Momoi bangkit dengan menggenggam tangannya. Momoi beringsut sendiri ke tepian ranjang dan kemudian berdiri sebisanya untuk kemudian segera meraih kursi itu. Ada ucapan 'terima kasih' yang terucap serendah desau angin kemarau. Kuroko memastikan bahwa infus Momoi terpasang dengan benar di tempat yang telah disediakan, serta meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tetes-tetes airnya masih normal.

Lorong rumah sakit sepi, hanya ada satu perawat yang berpapasan dengan mereka, dia terlihat amat terburu-buru sehingga dalam sekejap, keheningan kembali menciptakan kesan tak bagus di area yang panjang itu. Kuroko membelokkan kursi roda ke selasar kanan. Keramaian mulai terlihat. Sebagian besar adalah para ibu yang menggendong anak-anak mereka dengan salah satu tangan mengangkat infus tinggi-tinggi. Yang tertangkap mata Momoi secara spesifik adalah anak yang amat kurus, yang matanya terpejam, ada di pangkuan sang ayah yang memandangnya nanar. Momoi refleks meringis mendapati apa yang dia pandang. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan perhatian, sebab, berlarut-larut melihatnya hanya membuatnya makin trenyuh.

Kuroko tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia terus mendorong.

Suara tangis anak-anak masih jelas didengar oleh Momoi bahkan ketika mereka berdua telah cukup jauh dari selasar dekat tempat perawatan anak itu.

Lorong tertutup berujung pada sebuah tempat yang lebih terbuka, area taman dan kolam kecil menyambut di sisi kiri dan kanan selasar. Lorongnya lebih besar di situ. Beberapa orang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Momoi juga Kuroko, salah satunya—yang menyita perhatian Momoi—adalah seorang pria yang kira-kira sebaya dengan ayahnya. Dia juga memakai kursi roda, seseorang yang dapat dipastikan adalah istrinya mendorong alat itu. Kakinya memakai gips dari area lipatan lutut sampai bagian pergelangan. Kepalanya dibelit perban dan tinta oranye mewarnai bagian pelipisnya, pasti adalah bubuhan obat penyembuh luka. Salah satu matanya juga ditutup perban.

Momoi meringis diam-diam.

Tangis anak-anak terdengar kembali, sayup. Pengutaraan yang terdengar di sela teriakannya kurang lebih seperti, "Tidak mau, aku tidak mau! Pasti sakit! Aku mau kakiku kembali seperti biasa!"

Momoi memejamkan matanya.

Di sisi sebelah kanan, agak jauh dari pandangan, adalah jalan masuk utama rumah sakit. Seruan peringatan berupa sirene ambulans membuat Momoi mengarahkan mata ke sana.

Ambulans itu tiba di depan ruang gawat darurat. Beberapa perawat langsung menghambur keluar dengan brankar. Yang Satsuki saksikan berikutnya adalah darah, darah, dan darah. Dia tidak lagi berani memicingkan mata ke arah sana setelah dia tahu bahwa si sakit yang dibawa ambulans itu adalah korban kecelakaan yang tubuhnya dilumuri darah.

Seakan diperingatkan, yang tampak di mata Momoi setelah dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi melihat ke arah unit gawat darurat adalah seorang wanita tua yang termenung di sisi koridor. Infus tergantung di tiang yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Dia sendiri. Tidak ada yang menemaninya—seperti hampir semua pasien yang Momoi lihat sebelumnya.

Ke mana pendampingnya? Apa dia hidup sendiri? Dia amat kurus dan tirus, matanya berbayangan di bagian bawah—membuat Momoi tambah bersimpati.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia masuk rumah sakit. Entahlah, matanya terus-terusan membengkak dan mengeluarkan banyak air. Aku juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya," sepenggal kutipan itu tercuri oleh telinga Momoi. Setelah mencari tahu dengan menoleh sesaat, Momoi menemukan bahwa si pembicara adalah sesosok ibu muda dengan seorang anak yang diam saja di dadanya.

Matanya panas. Semua pemandangan ini membuat kotak simpati dan empati di dalamnya terbuka lebar dan meluapkan isinya yang lantas mengetuk-ngetuk kantong air matanya.

Semuanya membuat Momoi tak sadar bahwa Kuroko telah membawanya ke taman rumah sakit, yang mempunyai beberapa bangku kecil dan air mancur sederhana, beserta dengan bunga warna-warni yang menghuni beberapa sisi. Dan Kuroko telah duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia.

"Apa yang kaudapat, Momoi-_san_?" Kuroko bertanya di hadapan Momoi, mata teduhnya bertemu dengan mata basah Momoi. Kuroko sengaja melakukan ini, rupanya.

"Aku mengerti dua hal, Tetsu-_kun_ ..."

"Satu?"

"Aku masih beruntung ... aku tidak separah mereka," dia menyeka air matanya. Senyum berusaha dia sunggingkan, tapi amat pahit kelihatannya.

"Dua?"

"Aku juga beruntung ... beruntung bahwa aku masih punya orang yang menyayangiku, yang menemaniku di saat-saat seperti ini," dia menunduk. Tangisnya meleleh. Punggung tangannya menyeka sudut mata yang ternyata berontak—tetap saja meneteskan cairan meski dia mengusapnya keras-keras.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu-_kun_ ..."

Kuroko menyapu mahkota merah jambu Momoi dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti bahwa rasa sakit pasti mengganggu pikiranmu. Tapi, jangan pernah lagi memikirkannya sendiri, karena aku bersedia untuk mendengarkannya. Juga ikut merasakannya."

Momoi baru berani mengangkat kepalanya, meski dia tahu bahwa ekspresi yang kali ini bukanlah raut yang pantas untuk diperlihatkan pada Kuroko. Namun, dia ingin membuktikan bahwa usaha pemuda itu berhasil dengan cara menyuguhkan senyuman yang lebih tulus. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat sembuh agar aku tidak lagi merepotkan Tetsu-_kun_ dengan cara ini."

Kuroko menggeleng. Tangannya turun dari kepala Momoi menuju jemari yang ada di atas pangkuan gadis itu, "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Momoi-_san_. Semua yang ada di muka bumi ini perlu proses dan tidak bisa terjadi dalam waktu cepat. Termasuk kesembuhanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot dengan terus-terusan menjagaku—"

"Aku tidak keberatan," Kuroko membawa jari-jemari itu ke depan bibirnya. "Karena ini salah satu hadiah ulang tahun yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

* * *

A/N: nisanya kurang kreatip makanya cerita di chapter ini temanya sama persis dengan fic buat kuromomoweek yang nisa publish di ao3 hanya saja tokoh-tokohnya 'dibalik' jadi ... ah sudahlah h4h4 ramblingku terlalu ga penting. well, ini hari pertama kuromomoweek! /o/ event akan berlangsung sampai 6 juni dan in syaa Allah aku bakal update fic ini tiap hari dengan tema yang beda-beda (kalau kalian pernah baca And I Love You-ku, fic buat aomomoweek itu, sistem fic ini sama kayak fic itu).

aaaah this archive needs more kuromomo uuuu ; ;


	2. Ice Cream

**Lovesome**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for kuromomoweek.

_(Buka mata, lihat ke dunia luar, dan temukanlah taburan serbuk kasih yang jatuh seiring kepak sayap kupu-kupu di sekeliling Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

_kuromomoweek day #2: __**ice cream**_

* * *

Kotak bernuansa warna cokelat dan merah jambu itu menjanjikan seribu harapan untuknya. Dengan tangkas, dia segera memindahkan kotak tersebut ke dalam keranjang belanjanya. Oke, walaupun dia hanya bermodalkan ini, dia bisa membuat Kuroko senang!

.

Nyatanya, membayangkan, mengkhayal dan merencanakan memang jauh lebih mudah daripada melakukannya secara langsung. Sendirian pula.

Hm, yeah, Momoi harus bersyukur bahwa dia membeli 'adonan' es krim instan ini lebih dari satu. Empat, tepatnya. Separuh dari tabungan sisa uang jajan mingguannya dia korbankan untuk itu. Namun, yang patut disayangkan: pengorbanannya akan uang jajan itu sia-sia.

Empat dari empat adonan itu hasilnya kacau. Ada yang terlalu banyak air, terlalu sedikit, dan kecerobohan konyol yang seharusnya bisa dihindari lainnya. Hasilnya? Semuanya gagal.

Keluhannya kedengaran lebih menyedihkan, pasti karena dua sebab: satu, semua percobaannya untuk membuat es krim demi menyambut kedatangan Kuroko gagal total; dua, lima menit lagi adalah jam temu mereka. Kuroko adalah orang yang selalu tepat waktu dan—oke, bisa disimpulkan seperti apa hasilnya.

Supermarket terdekat bisa ditempuh tiga menit berjalan. Bolak-balik berarti enam menit. Ah, sepertinya bisa dipersingkat kalau ditempuh dengan berlari.

Momoi melepaskan apronnya begitu saja dan meninggalkannya di lantai, kemudian alat-alat untuk memasak itu pun ditinggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa mencucinya. Itu bisa dilakukan nanti. Maka, dia pun berlari ke supermarket langganannya.

.

"Tetsu-_kun_!"

Sebenarnya, Momoi malu. Ya, siapa yang tidak malu, membuat kekasihnya menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya? Tapi, kalau tidak dipanggil, mau bagaimana lagi? Menyusup dari pintu belakang kemudian berpura-pura? Tidak, terima kasih, dia bukan orang yang akan seenaknya memalsukan fakta demi terlihat baik begitu. Apalah arti imej jika tercipta lewat kebohongan? Palsu.

Dan kejujuran Momoi dibalas senyuman Kuroko.

"Halo, Momoi-_san_."

Duh, gawat, ketahuanlah semuanya. Karena, dia sadar bahwa pandangan mata Kuroko jatuh pada apa yang sedang dipegang tangan kanannya. Tetes peluh Momoi jatuh dari pelipisnya. Terbongkarlah sudah ketidakmampuannya.

Pandangan Kuroko masih melekat pada kantong plastik di tangan Momoi.

"Momoi-_san_ baru beli apa? Kenapa tidak bilang saja? Padahal, kaubisa menitipkannya padaku."

Momoi cuma menunduk. Harus apa dia sekarang? Senyum malu? Minta maaf?

Pilihan kedua sepertinya bagus.

"Maaf, ya, Tetsu-_kun_," dia mengangkat plastiknya, dan terlihatlah isinya dengan jelas. "Aku tidak bisa membuatkan es krim untukmu," dia berjalan mendekat sambil mengeluarkan kunci. Dia memasukkannya ke lubang pintu, lalu berusaha untuk sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko dari wajahnya dengan menunduk sedikit ketika membuka pintunya.

Pintu terbuka, "Masuk, Tetsu-_kun_."

"Terima kasih," Kuroko melangkah masuk setelah melepaskan sepatunya di depan rak.

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu dengan membuatkan es krim."

Mereka masuk dan Momoi meletakkan es krim di atas meja. Dia pun duduk di seberang Kuroko. "Aku memang benar-benar lemah dalam membuat makanan apapun. Bahkan, es krim yang gampang sekalipun."

Kuroko meraih plastik itu, kemudian membukanya. Dia memilih es krim vanila. Dia tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih sudah berusaha untukku, Momoi-san. Aku sangat menghargainya. Tapi, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk hal yang memang bukan ditakdirkan untukmu."

"Ah, tapi rasanya aku rugi sekali karena tidak bisa memasak-"

Kuroko mulai menikmati es krimnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan belajar memasak lebih giat lagi. Aku akan menyeimbangkan Momoi-_san_."

Tadinya, Momoi membeli es krim strawberry yang manis sebab dia pikir rasa manis strawberry bisa membayar pahitnya rasa kesal dan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ternyata, kalimat Kuroko jauh lebih manis dari itu.

* * *

A/N: hueng pendek sekali


	3. Tears

**Lovesome**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for kuromomoweek.

_(Buka mata, lihat ke dunia luar, dan temukanlah taburan serbuk kasih yang jatuh seiring kepak sayap kupu-kupu di sekeliling Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

_kuromomoweek day #3: __**tears**_

* * *

Kuroko, sebagai kekasih Momoi, tentu pernah mendapati Momoi menangis. Tidak sekali. Dan, solusinya sedang berusaha dia cari.

.

"Mereka semua tidak menghargai pekerjaanku," Momoi mengeluh pada Kuroko pada suatu sore, ketika mereka bertemu, dan Momoi baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Kuroko bertanya mengapa Momoi datang dengan wajah kusut dan pakaian seragam yang belum diganti. Maka, Momoi pun menumpahkan kisah tentang kerja kelompok yang menyita waktu, perhatian, tenaga dan pemikirannya namun dia seolah dicampakkan, tidak dihargai.

"Bahkan aku mengeluarkan banyak uang," pertahanan Momoi atas air matanya sia-sia. Tumpahlah semua di tengah-tengah perjalanan tuturan ceritanya.

"Maaf, Tetsu-_kun_—aku menangis di depanmu—"

Kuroko tersenyum menenangkan. Tapi, di dalam, dia kebingungan. Harus dengan apa? Dia tidak membawa saputangan sama sekali untuk menghapus air mata itu.

"-Tetsu-_kun_ sudah capek latihan, aku malah menangis di depanmu, sepertinya aku bodoh sekali," Momoi menyeka air matanya sendiri.

"Jangan berpikir begitu, Momoi-_san_. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan."

Momoi menghentikan air matanya sendiri, dan dia mencoba tersenyum. Namun, Kuroko menyayangkan satu hal.

Dia gagal menghentikan tangis kekasihnya sendiri—tugas yang seharusnya dia pegang—sebuah tekad yang dia buat sejak dahulu.

Ah, dia merasa harus menemukan cara agar bisa menjadi laki-laki yang dapat diandalkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

.

Momoi mempunyai seekor kelinci. Masih kecil. Bulunya kelabu, matanya merah menyala. Momoi berkomentar sambil bercanda di depan Kuroko—ketika dia memperlihatkannya saat Kuroko berkunjung ke rumah—bahwa kelinci itu mengingatkannya pada Haizaki dan Akashi sekaligus.

Tapi sayang, kelinci itu mati seminggu setelah kunjungan Kuroko.

Saat mereka kencan di taman, Momoi menunduk terus-menerus. Baru Kuroko sadari, lima menit kemudian, bahwa mata gadis itu basah.

"Momoi-_san_?"

Di detik dia melihat air mata Momoi jatuh lagi, ketika Momoi mengangkat kepalanya, saat itulah Kuroko berharap dia bisa menghibur Momoi.

"Maaf, aku terlalu konyol," senyum Momoi dibentuknya dengan secerah-cerahnya, walau matanya masih berkaca. "Itu hanya kelinci. Aku harusnya tidak boleh berlarut-larut."

Momoi mengangkat saputangan yang ternyata sedari awal berdiam di sakunya. Aliran air mata itu berhenti tak lama setelah diseka. Dia menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan dan penghapusan yang dilakukan sendiri.

Kalian tahu, ada yang namanya harga diri seorang lelaki. Dia benar-benar merasa lelaki sejati jika dia berhasil menjadi sandaran wanita yang disayanginya; menjadi kebanggaannya, menjadi orang yang bisa melunturkan dukanya.

Lagi-lagi, kali ini Kuroko merasa kurang berhasil.

Ah, tunggu, sandaran?

.

Momoi kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya yang berharga di penghujung musim semi itu. Pamannya. Pamannya terhitung amat dekat dengan Momoi. Dia sering membelikan Momoi mainan ketika Momoi kecil dan sering memberikan Momoi pakaian atau sepatu ketika dia sudah remaja.

Pamannya meninggal karena kecelakaan tunggal pada tengah malam. Membuat Momoi jatuh ke dalam keadaan berduka yang panjang dan lama.

Kuroko, sebagai orang dekat Momoi—kekasihnya—datang ke acara pemakaman atas inisiatifnya sendiri.

Walau di satu sisi dia tak senang melihat Momoi menangis, di satu sisi, dia merasa lega karena akhirnya dia punya kesempatan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia pun bisa diandalkan oleh Momoi bahkan di saat terburuk gadis itu.

"Dia bukan orang tuaku, memang, tetapi rasanya ... dia sudah jadi kakak sekaligus paman yang baik untukku."

Kuroko diam saja.

"Yeah, aku harus menerimanya ... dia tidak bisa selamanya berada di dunia," Momoi mencoba berucap di antara isaknya.

Lagi, kembali, Kuroko tetap diam. Bahkan, untuk kalimat-kalimat Momoi yang setelahnya, setelahnya, dan setelahnya.

Kalimat Momoi habis lalu berujung pada tangis. Ya, masih. Kepergian sang paman terlalu berat untuk tidak ditangisi dalam waktu yang lama, setidaknya untuk Momoi. Dan bahkan, sampai dia kehabisan kata-kata.

Begitu Momoi kehabisan kalimat, maka Kuroko menarik kepalanya, menyandarkan kepala itu pelan-pelan pada pundaknya. Sakit tak apa, asalkan dia bisa membantu. Lama, lama, lama dan lama, setelah dibonusi dengan beberapa kali sapuan halus pada kepalanya, tangisan Momoi berhenti.

"Terima kasih, Tetsu-_kun_."

Untuk Momoi, yang diperlukan adalah telinga dan bahu untuk air matanya. Telinga untuk menampung dukanya, bahu untuk tempatnya bersandar di kala dukanya masih terasa.

* * *

A/N: ngah apa yang sudah saya tulis orz aku juga nulis pake tema ini di ao3 dan kurasa ... versi itu lebih wajar(?) dari yang ini /lari


	4. Pool

**Lovesome**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for kuromomoweek.

_(Buka mata, lihat ke dunia luar, dan temukanlah taburan serbuk kasih yang jatuh seiring kepak sayap kupu-kupu di sekeliling Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

_kuromomoweek day #4: __**pool**_

* * *

"Mo—"

Satu kali cipratan air mengenai wajah Tetsuya. Dia hanya bisa tertawa kemudian, lantas mengalah karena dari awal dialah yang salah. Satsuki melangkahkan kakinya beberapa kali di dalam air, rentangan jarak antara dia dan Tetsuya memendek. "Kaulupa bahwa kau sudah tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu, Tetsu-_kun_?"

"Maaf, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan nama panggilan itu."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, gantilah kebiasaan itu," wajah dia dan Tetsuya berhadapan amat dekat. Sengaja Satsuki tatap Tetsuya lama-lama, kemudian pandangan itu dipatahkan oleh tawa dari mulutnya dan senyuman bersalah dari Tetsuya. "Bercanda, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku tidak benar-benar marah, kok. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama apapun yang kau mau."

Satsuki berenang melewati Tetsuya setelahnya. Mata Tetsuya tertumbuk pada sosok Satsuki, yang menimbulkan niat untuk menyusulnya.

"Satsuki."

"Ya?"

"Satsuki."

"Ya, Tetsu-_kun_?"

"Aku hanya membiasakan diri untuk memanggil namamu."

Satsuki berhenti berenang. Dia tertawa, renyah dan bersaing dengan bunyi kecipak air dari kaki mereka yang tidak berhenti bergerak di bawah permukaan air. Dia menggeleng untuk menghentikan tawanya, kemudian memainkan air dengan kedua tangannya. Efeknya mengenai Tetsuya sedikit, namun tak ada protes. "Aku tidak mengerti tentang suatu hal, Tetsu-_kun_."

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Kenapa ... dari segala tempat yang bagus di kota ini, kau lebih dahulu mengajakku ke kolam renang untuk hari pertama bulan madu?"

Tetsuya menuju tepian, dan Satsuki mengikutinya sambil menunggu jawaban. Tetsuya bersandar pada dinding kolam, namun kali ini Satsuki tidak mengekori. Dia memilih untuk menyisir tepian kolam dengan sesekali menyelam.

"Orang-orang bilang berenang membuatmu rileks dan tenang, serta menghilangkan rasa lelah, baik pikiran maupun fisik."

Satsuki menyembul dari permukaan. Dia menyingkirkan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang melengket tanpa disengaja di pipinya. Pipi itu kemudian terangkat karena sebuah senyuman terbentuk. "Tetsu-_kun_ capek? Masih lelah? Bukannya kita sudah dua hari di kota ini, dan acara resepsi pernikahan kita sudah lewat lima hari? Kita sedang cuti dari pekerjaan dan yang kita lakukan hanya bersantai—atau main _game_ di hotel, capek karena apa?"

Tetsuya mendongak dan matanya bertumbukan dengan daun-daun kelapa yang mejuntai di sana-sini di atas sana. Ketenangan kolam privat di bagian belakang resort ini sedikit banyak membantu dia rileks, selain air kolam yang tenang tersebut.

"Tetsu-_kun_?"

Tetsuya tersenyum. Tipis. Matanya berganti objek pandangan, mata Satsuki ditemuinya. "Capek secara psikis."

"Ada yang kau cemaskan, Tetsu-_kun_?" wajah Satsuki langsung berubah, khawatir dan cemas dicampuradukkan oleh kepanikan, terpancar jelas dari matanya.

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengelus kepala Satsuki karena dia merasa bersalah telah membuat wanita itu cemas. "Kau ingat tentang _wedding day blue _yang kau alami waktu itu? Sebelum pernikahan kita?"

"Oh—"

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasakannya."

"Tetsu-_kun_ mengkhawatirkan apa?" Satsuki mengambil posisi di samping lelakinya, matanya langsung tertuju pada kesejukan langit dan kerimbunan pohon di bagian atas mereka. Berharap bahwa semua objek tersebut bisa menariknya dari ruang abstrak bernama kekhawatiran yang mendadak mengisapnya masuk. Saat inilah, dia ingin mencoba menjadi lebih baik dan menjadi sandaran, saatnya telah tiba. "Apa yang harus dicemaskan? Kita sudah menikah, kita bahagia, kita memiliki kehidupan kita sendiri, rumah sendiri, pekerjaan sendiri, dan kita juga sudah dalam usia yang cukup dewasa untuk memulai semuanya berdua."

Tangan Tetsuya berhenti melayang-layang begitu saja di dalam air begitu dia menemukan tangan Satsuki, digenggamnya, dan dibawanya ke atas permukaan kolam. "Banyak. Golongan darah A kerap mencemaskan banyak hal. Aku, sebagai laki-laki, punya tanggung jawab untukmu."

Satsuki mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Aku harus jadi lebih dewasa daripada kau. Aku harus lebih baik dan mampu memimpinmu. Belum lagi—nanti, kalau kita beruntung, tidak sampai satu tahun lagi—jika kita punya anak. Tanggung jawab yang paling besar ada di bahuku. Belum lagi soal membagi waktu ... aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Di balik perangai tenangnya, ada sebuah lubang menganga yang berisi seribu butir kekhawatiran dan sejuta helai kecemasan, rupanya. Satsuki mulai mengenal Tetsuya lebih jauh di hari ini. Di balik ketenangan, bisa-bisa ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan—dan ternyata itu berlaku untuk Tetsuya. Satsuki mulai memahami istilah bahwa bisa saja di bawah air yang tenang, ada monster besar yang tak terduga bersembunyi.

Dan Satsuki menerima fakta akan Tetsuya itu.

Kenapa tidak, bukan?

Hal ini membuat Satsuki menggenggam tangan Tetsuya erat-erat, kemudian mencelupkannya ke dalam kolam lagi, berharap rasa sejuk air bisa mengurangi ketegangan yang mulai terjadi.

Sambil, Satsuki mencari kata-kata untuk diberikan sebagai penenang.

"Tapi, aku tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan itu," malah, Tetsuya yang ambil bagian untuk kembali melumerkan suasana. Lagi, sebab dialah yang merasa bersalah karena telah membawa Satsuki ke keadaan dan suasana yang tak seharusnya. "Aku tidak boleh hanya memikirkan hal-hal berat. karena pasti ada lebih banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa kulakukan bersamamu."

Satsuki tertawa kecil. "Pada akhirnya, kaulah yang menenangkan suasana. Aku merasa—"

"—jangan merasa tidak berguna," potong Tetsuya, mampu menebak dengan gampang apa yang akan dikatakan wanitanya. "Karena kaulah yang membuatku paham bahwa aku harus lebih dewasa lagi dari yang saat ini, agar aku bisa menjadi orang yang baik untuk sekelilingku—terlebih, orang-orang yang akan mengisi masa depan kita."

Satsuki mewujudkan rasa kagumnya lewat kecup yang menempel di pipi basah Tetsuya. "Terima kasih karena telah memujiku, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku senang begitu tahu bahwa aku punya peran yang cukup penting di dirimu."

Tetsuya membalasnya dengan kecup di kening.

Satsuki menambahi, "Jadilah seperti air kolam ini terus, Tetsu-_kun_, tenang dan menyejukkan. Dan aku akan jadi perenang yang setia untuk itu."

Tetsuya menarik tangan Satsuki, senyum terpasang di wajah, dan membawanya menyelam sebentar. Di bawah air, dicobanya mencium wanitanya.

Satsuki membalasnya.

* * *

A/N: oh iya ini semacem 'sambungan' atau sekuel dari fic buat kuromomoweek day 3 yang kupublish di ao3 (pennemku di sana crystallizedcherry) jadi yaaaa kalau mau tau tentang _wedding day blues_ yang dibilang tetsu di atas, silahkan cari yang judulnya 'Hatred' di akunku yang itu hehe


	5. AU - Crossover (Kuroshitsuji AU)

**Lovesome**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for kuromomoweek.

_(Buka mata, lihat ke dunia luar, dan temukanlah taburan serbuk kasih yang jatuh seiring kepak sayap kupu-kupu di sekeliling Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

_kuromomoweek day #5: __**au/crossover – [kuroshitsuji!au]**_

* * *

_Clang_!

Bunyi bentur dua pedang itu menjadi penutup pertarungan kecil di antara keduanya, karena salah satu pedang telah menundukkan yang lain. Pemilik pedang yang lain bahkan berlutut di depan yang mengalahkannya. Yang perempuan—si penakluk—kemudian membuka penutup wajahnya. Dia tertawa riang.

"Aku mengalahkan Tetsu-_kun_ lagi~"

Tetsuya membuka penutup wajahnya pula. Penutup mata kanannya sedikit bergeser, matanya hampir terlihat, buru-buru dia benarkan sebelum Satsuki melihatnya. Beruntung, dia selamat.

Satsuki mengibaskan rambutnya. Helm pengaman itu kadang membuat rambutnya lembab, tetapi dia tak pernah terlalu peduli. Karena, dia suka bermain pedang, segala efeknya dia kesampingkan begitu saja.

"Aku senang bertanding dengan Tetsu-_kun_. Aku ingin ini lebih sering terjadi."

Tetsuya hafal benar, kalimat pertama itu sudah menjadi pengulangan rutin yang selalu terjadi setiap kali Tetsuya meluangkan waktunya untuk bertandang ke rumah Satsuki untuk bertanding kemampuan pedang. Bukan, bukan bosan, tetapi itu telah menjadi beban tersendiri untuk Tetsuya.

Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti ... dia menghilang?

Ketakutan Tetsuya lenyap tanpa direncanakan ketika suara Satsuki masuk ke telinganya lagi. Bukan panggilan, hanya sekadar suara kelegaan karena akhirnya dia bisa melepaskan penatnya dengan berbaring di atas rerumputan dengan sepuasnya; dengan pose sesukanya—tangan terentang dan kaki sedikit terbuka. Tetsuya bertaruh bahwa jika nanti ibu Satsuki melihat, Satsuki akan kena marah. Di depan calon suamimu sendiri kau berlaku tidak pantas, seperti laki-laki? Apa kau tidak pernah dididik? Pasti kurang lebih begitu omelannya.

Satsuki memejamkan matanya—begitu yang Tetsuya lihat dari sudut mata.

"Tetsu-_kun_."

Tetsuya menoleh. Satsuki rupanya telah mengganti posisi—arah hadap berbaringnya telah berganti jadi menatap Tetsuya sepenuhnya. Lengan kanan menjadi bantalnya.

"Hn?"

Satsuki menutup matanya, namun tangannya merayap di wajah Tetsuya. Jarinya menapaki bagian demi bagian wajah Tetsuya, dan berhenti di penutup matanya. Mulutnya terbuka sesaat, namun menutup lagi. Tetsuya menyaksikan semuanya. Dia ingin menyingkirkan tangan itu, tapi tak yakin bahwa itu pilihan terbaik. Tangannya lantas hanya hinggap di punggung tangan Satsuki dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja.

"Suatu saat nanti ..."

Jantung Tetsuya mulai meliar detaknya.

"... Tolong katakan saja padaku apapun yang membuatmu terbebani, Tetsu-_kun_. Tidak perlu merahasiakannya padaku," kepalanya bergeser menggesek rerumputan, merapatkan diri mereka. "Aku akan menerimanya, apapun itu. Karena aku adalah tunanganmu, aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi istrimu. Aku siap dengan segala hal baik dan buruk untuk dihadapi bersama."

Tetsuya paham bahwa _ini_ tak seharusnya terjadi. Seharusnya dia bercerita pada Satsuki dan—oh, dia tidak perlu menakutkan apapun, karena Satsuki bukan orang lain untuknya. Mereka sepupu dan sudah ditunangkan, akan menjadi suami dan istri kelak, seharusnya Tetsuya lebih bermurah hati untuk mengundang Satsuki ke dalam bagian lain dirinya yang penuh rahasia.

"Aku tidak memintanya sekarang, tenang saja."

Tetsuya ingin mencengkeram tangan Satsuki untuk membuktikan bahwa dia mempercayai Satsuki—sekaligus cemas untuk melepaskan Satsuki, tapi dibatalkannya. Semua rahasianya akan makin terbaca oleh Satsuki—Satsuki telah tahu beberapa hal, dan mencurigai banyak hal. Itu mutlak, pasti. Satsuki adalah orang terdekatnya yang mengerti dirinya luar dalam, beberapa perubahan kecil pun pasti terlihat olehnya.

"Suatu saat, nanti ..."

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Dia biarkan kata-kata Satsuki bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lagipula, dia merasa belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

Ternyata, ketika dia kembali memandang Satsuki, gadis itu benar-benar menutup matanya. Napasnya stabil, tenang. Tidur. Tetsuya melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, lantas pelan-pelan membalikkan tubuh Satsuki menjadi telentang. Dipandanginya dari atas, dan diambilnya lagi tangan Satsuki

Dibawanya tangan itu ke arah penutup matanya. Dibuatnya tangan Satsuki membukanya. Mata kanan Tetsuya pun terbuka. Simbol perjanjian dengan sang _butler_ menyala menantang sinar yang masuk.

Tetsuya ingin memandang Satsuki dengan _dua mata_ kali ini. Gadis itu terlalu berharga untuk dipandangi dengan setengah penglihatan saja.

Lagipula, gadis itu pantas mendapatkannya.

Tetsuya mencium pipinya, "Suatu saat nanti, Satsuki, pasti."

Lelaki itu berbaring di samping Satsuki, turut memejamkan matanya.

_Karena aku juga mencintaimu_.

* * *

A/N: salah satu faktor mengapa ini malah pake au kuroshitsuji adalah karena aku menemukan fanart shota!kuroko dan loli!momoi di mana kurasa mereka mirip ciel dan lizzy—atau cuma mataku aja karena saat melihatnya aku lagi mabok black butler dan cielizzy—?


	6. Cotton Candy

**Lovesome**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for kuromomoweek.

_(Buka mata, lihat ke dunia luar, dan temukanlah taburan serbuk kasih yang jatuh seiring kepak sayap kupu-kupu di sekeliling Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

_kuromomoweek day #6: __**cotton candy**_

* * *

"Yang ini kelihatannya bagus, Tetsu-_kun_. Kita pakai bunga ini saja, ya?" Satsuki menunjuk pada salah satu gambar—gambar bunga mawar merah jambu pudar yang ditata di sebuah vas—di katalog itu. Sesekali, Satsuki mengelus kepala anak kecil di pangkuannya, yang sedang menikmati sisa-sisa gulali yang baru saja dibagikan Satsuki.

"Kenapa tidak yang ini?" tunjuk Tetsuya pada mawar magenta yang gambarnya bersisian dengan yang tadi. "Gaunmu sudah berwarna pucat, suasana pestanya akan lebih cerah kalau bunga dekorasinya memakai yang warna menyala."

Anak di pangkuan Satsuki pergi. Teman-temannya di ujung ruangan memainkan permainan baru yang menarik perhatiannya. Satsuki melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Benar juga," dia pun membuka tutup spidol dan melingkari bunga yang dipilih Tetsuya. "Urusan gaun sudah, bunga juga ... dekorasi juga kelihatannya sudah beres, 'kan?" Satsuki membalik halaman katalog beberapa kali, berhenti pada bagian yang menampilkan pernak-pernik dekorasi—dan merasa lega karena beberapa gambar telah dilingkari. Telah dipilih. Tinggal diajukan pada _event organizer_-nya, kalau begitu.

"Kita pilih makanannya," Tetsuya bergeser dan mendekati Satsuki, bersama-sama mereka melihat secara seksama ke halaman yang menyajikan pilihan makanan untuk acara besar yang tengah mereka rencanakan ini.

"Tetsu-kun—"

"Momoi-neechan—" seseorang menghambur dari dalam, langsung duduk di pangkuan Satsuki tanpa ba-bi-bu, tapi kemudian langsung menutup mulutnya. "Ups! Maksudku, Ibu!"

Tetsuya turut tersenyum dan rambut anak itu menjadi sasaran sentuhan telapak tangannya. Satsuki pun terkekeh mendapati tingkah calon anak angkatnya yang berharga itu.

"Tetsu-_niichan_—eh, maksudnya Ayah—dan Ibu sedang memilih apa?" dia bertanya dengan polos. Satu suapan gulali—yang juga hasil pembagian dari Satsuki ketika datang tadi—masuk ke mulutnya.

"Makanan, Sayang, untuk acara pernikahan kami," balas Satsuki sambil memeluknya dan mencium mahkota halus nan wanginya.

"Whoa! Keren, keren! Aku boleh makan banyak, ya? Ya ayah?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, namun tetap tersenyum.

"Tapi aku boleh minta sesuatu untuk disediakan di sana, tidak? Biar aku bisa makan seeepuasnya!"

"Apa itu?"

"Gulali!"

Satsuki dan Tetsuya berpandangan. Satsuki mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan mimik itu tetap bertahan ketika dia kembali menatap (calon) putri kecilnya, Shina. "Kenapa harus gulali, Shina-_chan_?"

"Karena gulali itu enak dan manis, seperti Ayah dan Ibu. Selain itu," dia menjulurkan lidahnya, menampakkan sisa-sisa gulali yang telah melengket di organ mulutnya karena dikulum cukup lama, "Gulali itu lengket. Aku ingin hubungan Ayah dan Ibu juga lengket seperti gulali selamanya!"

Satsuki tertawa lepas, dan Tetsuya lagi-lagi mengelus anak itu, di bagian punggungnya. Shina memang sudah benar-benar seperi anaknya sendiri, meskipun sesungguhnya semua anak di panti asuhan ini adalah anaknya—tetapi Shina posisinya mulai berbeda. Mungkin karena Shina akan diangkat anak oleh kekasihnya? Bisa diperhitungkan sebagai jawaban.

"Lengket seperti gulali, ya?" Satsuki mengulangi, senyum tertinggal sebagai sisa dari tawanya. "Kau ini, ada-ada saja."

Tapi, Satsuki memeluknya. Tak lama, Tetsuya juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Satsuki, ketika mereka lanjut memilah-milah makanan apa saja yang akan mereka suguhkan di hari spesial mereka nanti. Shina tetap betah di pangkuan Satsuki, bahkan hingga mereka selesai memilih.

Ah, tentu. Gulali masuk dalam daftar suguhan.

* * *

A/N: ini semacem sekuel dari ficku yang judulnya 'Sweet', di AO3, buat kuromomoweek day #6 juga. jadi ceritanya Kuroko itu punya rumah penampungan buat anak-anak yatim-piatu dan Momoi sudah jadi wanita karir. entah itu AU atau future-canon, it's up to you as readers to decide. Momoi mau ngangkat Shina jadi anaknya, dan dia mau menikah dengan Kuroko. aku sempat kepikiran buat ngebikin cerita di chapter ini dan fic Sweet ke fic multichapter sebagai cerita tersendiri karena kurasa plotnya bisa dibuat menarik, tapi ... ah, entahlah. aku lagi ada project lain. semoga saja terlaksana ... kapan-kapan. h3h3.


	7. Together

**Lovesome**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for kuromomoweek.

_(Buka mata, lihat ke dunia luar, dan temukanlah taburan serbuk kasih yang jatuh seiring kepak sayap kupu-kupu di sekeliling Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

_kuromomoweek day #7: __**together**_

* * *

Mereka bersinar bersama untuk semesta seperti bulan dan matahari. Siapa yang bulan, siapa yang matahari, tidaklah ada sebuah kemutlakan yang absolut dalam penentuannya. Situasi A kadang membuat Momoi-lah menjadi sang mentari, namun situasi B bisa saja membuat Momoi mengambil peran bulan.

Kuroko berada di tim basket Universitas Tokyo, kemudian berhasil menemukan jalan untuk tembus menjadi pemain inti. Dan tak jua kesusahan menghalangi jalan Momoi untuk menyusul Kuroko ke klub yang sama dan menjadi manajernya. Klasifikasi Momoi yang mumpuni, dua kali pengalaman mengurusi klub sekolah yang serupa membuat dia cepat diterima.

Mereka akhirnya bisa bersama di klub besar itu, dan maju tampil menampakkan diri pada khalayak di arena baru dengan bangku penonton yang lebih banyak; mencapai dunia internasional. Bersama mereka menampilkan talenta dengan cara berbeda, namun tetap punya sinar dan waktu benderang yang adil.

Ketika Kuroko bertanding di lapangan dengan segala teknik yang telah cemerlang terpoles dan determinasi yang tak pernah menyentuh titik nadir, selalu berkulminasi setiap kali lawan menguat, adalah inspirasi bagi Momoi. Sebagai kekasih, dia ingin seimbang. Kuroko dan semangatnya adalah hal yang dipelajari Momoi untuk dia terapkan pada dirinya.

Kuroko adalah matahari ketika dia berlari menempuhi inci demi inci lapangan, dan Momoi adalah bulan yang menerima sinarnya, untuk kemudian dia terapkan sendiri. Ilmu cahaya dari matahari dia lepaskan ke sisi gelap semesta sebab dia juga ingin menjadi inspirasi yang lain.

"Kudengar kau punya banyak teman baru di sekolah-sekolah, Momoi-_san_," ucap Kuroko pada suatu siang, di sela dua sesi jadwal latihan berat yang sengaja diketatkan demi pertandingan internasional.

"Ya, Tetsu-_kun_," Momoi menerima botol dari Kuroko, laki-laki itu memberi isyarat agar dia minum juga setelah lelaki tersebut menenggak isinya. "Manajer tim basket SMA. Aku menemui mereka untuk membagi pengalaman dan semangat. Hm, kurasa aku harus membuat klub atau mengadakan pertemuan rutin dengan mereka. Mereka kelihatannya antusias sekali untuk belajar."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Bagus. Aku menyetujuinya. Kau akan lebih luar biasa jika membagi pengetahuan dan semangatmu pada yang lain."

_Dan kaulah yang mengajarkanku bagaimana arti sebenarnya semangat itu,_ Momoi hanya berujar dalam hati, menyimpannya dalam-dalam, namun tetap membahasakannya melalu senyuman untuk menghargai Kuroko.

Sang Bulan bahagia mengetahui bahwa sinar dari Sang Matahari bisa dia jadikan pencahayaan bagi sisi bumi yang sedang tak dijatahi siang.

Tetapi, pergantian posisi juga biasa terjadi, seperti yang diisyaratkan sebelumnya, bukan? Kadang, Kuroko-lah bulannya, yang menerima sinar dari matahari karena pendar dari dirinya memadam sendiri sebab satu-dua hal yang sifatnya penumbang semangat.

Ketika lawan tangguh menjegal jalan tim untuk menuju kemenangan, di waktu istirahat, anggota-anggota akan berkumpul di ruang ganti dan terjadilah perubahan strategi—yang sepenuhnya ditangani oleh Momoi.

Kuroko yang tertunduk di sisi ujung bangku kayu hanya akan mendengarkan. Biasanya, dialah yang semangatnya paling terkuras habis sebab dia sensitif dan mudah tertekan.

"Kerjasama tim hanya akan bisa tercapai kalau kalian semua mengangkat dagu dan tangan kalian. Mengangkat dagu, untuk membuktikan pada penonton bahwa kalian tangguh dan mental kalian baja. Mengangkat tangan—tentu saja untuk menguasai bola dan membuatnya melesat melewati lapangan agar bisa masuk ke ring," adalah salah satu kutipan kalimat Momoi yang membuat Kuroko terdongak dan menatap gadisnya dengan mata yang telah punya sinarnya kembali. Api semangat mulai menari di mata Kuroko ketika Momoi lanjut mengatakan strategi yang sesekali disispi suntikan semangat berupa baris kalimat sederhana yang lancar dilepaskan si pengucap yang masih punya semangat setinggi langit.

Momoi adalah matahari-nya, matahari yang mengangkat derajat dirinya, Dia memberi sinar pada Sang Bulan, agar juga punya cahaya dan bisa dinilai semesta sebagai objek berpendar yang layak untuk dinikmati, dikagumi dan dibutuhkan.

Maka begitulah mereka, dikenal dunia lewat tim basket inti Universitas Tokyo sebagai pasangan manajer dan pemain bak hantu, yang punya sinarnya sendiri, dan bergelimang cahaya di tempatnya masing-masing.

Matahari dan Bulan saling memberi sinar, sesekali bertukar wadah berotasi agar mereka bisa merasakan posisi satu sama lain.

Bersama mereka menuangkan cahaya untuk yang lain.

* * *

A/N: tbh ini part paling syuuusyah bagiku haha soalnya takut ketulis yang cheesy-cheesy huhu makanya jadi semacem essay gini /ming/ ah eventnya berakhir hari ini heu semoga ada event buat kuromomo lagi dalam waktu dekat :""D semuanya makasih ya partisipasinya! aku seneng banget akhirnya arsip momoi ini mulai ditumbuhi bibit-bibit karya baru. teruskan, guys! because momoi deserves the love too xoxo

then, aku juga bikin fic buat hari ketujuh ini, kolaborasi dengan si fanartist ndewi, dedek rin aka pindanglicious! judul penpiknya **lullaby**, di akun kolaborasi dengan nama _**quinque dromedarii**_. mari mampir ngehehe /ngumvet

terima kasih sudah membaca! o/


End file.
